


Złota zasada

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [4]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Nobody is Dead, Trouble, o wpadaniu w kłopoty słów kilka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: W alternatywnej historii, gdzie państwo Wilmowscy otrzymali swój Happy End, pewne rzeczy nawet tam nie uległy zmianie...
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Złota zasada

**Author's Note:**

> Raz jeszcze dziękuję LadyLustful za pomysł na AU, gdzie pani Wilmowska otrzyma więcej miejsca w fabule :)

Brzdęk wazonu, toczącego się po dywanie poniósł się niczym wystrzał pośród ciszy, panującej wokoło.

\- Trzymaj! - lekko spanikowany syk padł tuż spod linii parapetu, wygłaszając dość oczywistą oczywistość.

Tomek rzucił się miękkim susem na podłogę, łapiąc ozdobę ułamek sekundy przed jej sturlaniem się na schody.  
Odetchnął z ulgą. 

\- Trzymaj - ponowny syk. 

Tym razem jednak to coś nie chciało dać się trzymać. Ale chłopiec mocno objął szamoczącą się kulkę ramionami. 

\- Uważaj na pazury - kolejna uwaga była bardziej pro forma. 

Smuga doskonale wiedział, że chłopiec choć mały, sztukę obchodzenia się z wszelakimi formami życia opanował lepiej, niż większość znanych mu dorosłych ludzi.   
Usiadł ciężko na parapecie, zamykając za sobą okno. 

Tomek od razu zwrócił na niego wzrok. 

\- Jak to możliwe, że znów się w coś wpakowaliśmy? - spytał cicho, z lekkim uśmiechem. 

\- Nie wiem... Chyba po prostu my to my. 

Chłopiec roześmiał się cicho, ale szybko przeszła mu wesołość, gdy tłumok ze skórzanej kurtki znów zaczął miauczeć i się wyrywać. 

\- Musimy go opatrzyć... 

\- Musimy wymyślić coś, żeby uratować się z kłopotów, w które znów się władowaliśmy - Tomek widział tę sprawę nieco inaczej. 

Smuga westchnął lekko, wziął od niego pakunek z przymusowo spacyfikowanym rannym przedstawicielem kotowatych. 

\- Tomku - zaczął łagodnie, cierpliwie i bardzo spokojnie - Co ja ci wciąż powtarzam odnośnie kłopotów? 

\- Że nie masz kłopotów, dopóki nie dasz się złapać! - chłopiec otrzepał swoją kurtkę z kurzu, wyjął kilka liści z włosów. 

Smuga nawet nie kłopotał się z podobnie symboliczną czynnością. Wyglądał jakby przeczołgał się przez kanał i jedyne co mogłoby mu pomóc z powrotem do naturalnego wizerunku, to szlauch. 

Pierwszy ruszył ku schodom, by po cichu przemknąć z kotem do łazienki, nim do domu wróci ktoś jeszcze.

\- No więc... - podjął półgłosem - My jak na razie...

Tutaj urwał.   
Schody nie były puste. 

Stała na nich pani Wilmowska.   
Bardzo dobrze zorientowana, dobrze słysząca pani Wilmowska o zupełnie spokojnej minie. Tylko lekko uniesiona lewa brew zwiastowała, że jej zdanie co do konieczności akcji, w którą zaangażowali się ci dwaj, może być nieco inne niż ich własne. 

Smuga zerknął na swego ośmioletniego podopiecznego, którego miał za zadanie bezpiecznie i bez większych wygłupów zabrać do parku. 

Powoli skinął głową i uznał:

\- _Teraz_ już mamy kłopoty. 


End file.
